Krittain
Strewn with debris that resembles a giant's rockgarden, Krittain has a reputation as a sketchy, dodgy haven of riffraff, eccentrics, and refugees. Its fairly close proximity to the Perlemian Trade Route affords it a lot of traffic, but it's far enough removed that it's not regarded as an important juncture or landmark along the famous hyperlane. Indeed, it has very few unique qualities that would warrant notice from astrographers or navigators. Krittai 26, the system's star, is one of three dozen in this region that are very similar in classification to each other, and scientists speculate that they were all born around the same time. No less than two hundred planetary bodies orbit the star, but only three qualify as hospitable, and of those, two support major settlements. The most populated, Krittain Major, is shielded by six moons and a kitbashed network of repulsors, tractor beams, and shields to keep any asteroids, meteors, or comets from destroying any advances the Krittish people have made. Indeed, the Krits have managed to create a progressive, productive society. Granted, the scale isn't anything significant, but it does host substantial trade and traffic from numerous other cultures and races. Most of the inhabitants are Humans or Near Humans, descended from convicts, pirates, or refugees. They're exceptionally pragmatic and hardy people, but they've spent much of their history dominated by an amalgam of dispersed feudal governments and petty dictatorships, many see the Krittish as aloof and aimless. This reputation is more stereotype than fact as Krittain resolved itself into a constitutional monarchy in 107 BBY under the Krittish folk hero Liam Braemar (King Liam I). The system has been making considerable strides ever since. To address the instability of the region, the Krits identified with what nearby Caspia was going through, and aligned themselves with the new government that the Caspians were founding. Mere days after Caspia's formalizing of the Caspian Crest, Krittain was sending an emissary to Caspar for tributary negotiations. Instead of making Krittain a tributary, the Union Assembly did one better and made it a full-fledged partner, and the two systems have been cooperating ever since. Krittain has seen considerable economic growth under this arrangement as the CDU's technology base has given rise to new possibilities. Asteroid mining has become a major industry in Krittain, as has 'comet herding' to support terraforming projects that have been started on many of the system's moons and planetoids. Notable Features * A hyperspace route has been established from a point at the edge of the star system to a point within sensor's range of the Perlemian Trade Route. This represents both the furthest out point of CDU Space and the easiest means of access to and from the rest of the galactic network. A pair of SONG beacons have been planted here, and it is frequently patrolled by CDU ships. The Navy refers to this route as the Alley, while Marines and Provincials refer to this furthest-point-of-patrol as The Point or the Perlee Gates. Category:Star_Systems